Breaking Barriers
by Fancyfree
Summary: The final battle is over and Harry's magic is gone. How will the wizarding world react to a squib Harry? One Shot.


Breaking Barriers

Disclaimer: No part of Harry Potter is owned by me, and I am receiving no monies for writing this.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, stood next to the corpse of the being once known as Tom Riddle. Exhausted, he fell to his knees and gasped for breath. He had never felt anything as intense as what had just happened. A spell was discovered by one Hermione Granger, one that would tear Voldemort's soul and life away from him and kill both in the process. The spell required a lot of power, and not even Dumbledore had enough.

Not that he didn't try. Albus Dumbledore died in an attempt to rid the world of evil. The spell did not have the desired effect. Instead of killing Voldemort, the spell used all of Dumbledore's own essence and killed him. Wizards of the light mourned, but Harry knew that they could not do so for long. Their leader was dead and morale was low.

Word from a nameless spy informed Harry that Voldemort was planning on attacking Hogwarts. Not knowing if the tip should be trusted or not, Harry and his inner circle chose to be prepared. The stage was set; everyone who could fight was ready for the inevitable. Harry knew that this was the final battle. The grande finale, where he would kill or be killed, and he was scared. He did what he had to, though, and now the being that forced him to be the savior of the wizarding world was dead.

Harry stared at the body of Voldemort in a strange and morbid sense of fascination. He barely could believe that it was all over. His thoughts were interrupted when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He recognized Ron, his brother in everything but blood. Ron helped Harry to his feet, and the two of them walked silently towards the onlookers who were looking at Harry as if he were a god.

"Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry rasped out. Ron averted his eyes as they filled with tears.

"Sh – she's gone, mate. It was a dirty trick. They took her on three at a time, and she died. I couldn't get to her in time. I tried, but I- I didn't make it. I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so, so sorry," Ron let out shakily.

Harry just looked at Ron strangely for a moment, as if he did not understand what he was saying. "We're a mess. Let me clean us up. _Scourgify._" Harry pointed his wand at Ron in an attempt to rid him of the blood and mud. But that was all it was, an attempt. Nothing happened and all those around the two best friends gasped in shock. Harry's mouth dropped open.

This was not supposed to happen. He was the most powerful person in the world, and now he was nothing better than a squib. Ron did the first thing that came to his mind and that was to activate the emergency portkey that took them straight to the Hospital Wing. Poppy was there, and she immediately tended to both boys, and gave Harry a sleeping draught. She confirmed right before Harry dropped off to sleep that his magic was indeed gone forever.

* * *

Harry woke up groggy and disoriented. Ron was sleeping in the bed next to his, and shifted in his sleep when Harry sat up. Poppy bustled in and forced him to drink a few potions before she began to explain to him what happened. In short, the spell that Harry used to defeat Voldemort took all of Harry's magical energy away from him. Dumbledore had not had enough magical energy, so the spell took his life energy as well. Harry had enough magical energy, but he had just enough, and now his magic was gone. Harry was a squib.

When Harry looked over at Ron, he noticed that he too was sitting up and awake.

"Ron, I'm leaving the magical world forever, as soon as I am fully healed. The wizarding world will not want me here any longer, as I am of no use to them without magic."

"That is not true, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "You are their bloody savior! You are the reason why they will no longer have to live in fear. They will want you here."

"And if by some far off chance they did not turn their backs on me again, what would they want me for, Ron? To pose for chocolate frog cards and to sign photographs. You know that I can't live like that. I won't live like that. Please try to understand." Harry pleaded and explained.

Ron looked away from Harry and nodded. Poppy looked between the two best friends, who still were in mourning over the missing third of their trio. Hermione Granger was dead and the two of them would have to figure out what to do and how their relationship with each other was changed. Ron got the first bill of clean health, and he left the hospital wing, knowing that Harry wouldn't be allowed to leave for two days. Two days left in the wizarding world.

* * *

Harry clutched his bags tightly as he walked down to Hogwart's main hall for the last time. Once he reached the hall, though, he dropped his bags in shock. More people than Harry could believe all stood there. In the very front of all of them was the entire living Weasley family. Bill and Molly Weasley had died over the course of the war, but the family only grew closer together because of it.

Ron Weasley stepped forward from the throng and handed Harry a newspaper. Harry glanced at the title and asked, "Ron, you do know that this is a muggle newspaper, right?"

His friend nodded and just motioned for Harry to read the front page with the screaming headline: _Magic Exists!_ Harry dropped the paper from his hands as if it was on fire. "Wh- what's going on?" Harry finally managed to stutter out.

Amelia Bones, the new minister of magic stepped forth and said, "Mr. Potter, you have done more for the wizarding world that perhaps you even know. Yes, we are surprised that you have lost your magical powers, and we offer our apology and thanks to you for all that you've done for us. We have decided that it is time for old barriers to be broken. We have all watched you grow up. You may not know all of us, but you are like the child that all of us had. When we heard you wanted to leave us, we decided not to try and stop you. It is your choice, but it is also our choice to become part of your life as well. Magical and non-magical peoples will be united once again, and we will need someone to help us along the way. Will you, Harry James Potter accept the position of Ambassador to the muggle world?"

Harry was choked up. He didn't know what to say. He had been through so much with all of these people. He knew that so many of them would always know more about him than he may like, and that he would probably never get to know them in return. He also remembered those times that it seemed everyone was against him. The anger he once had, though, was gone, and Harry was ready for peace. He knew his answer almost immediately.

"Yes. Thank you so much, all of you."

"No, Harry," Ron said softly, "thank you."

Well, there you go, super fluffy ending, but not totally perfect yayness. There was death, and Harry has no more magic, but it is still superfluffy. Please review and tell me what you think of this.


End file.
